


Blue Moondrop

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Fluff, KaruFem!Nagi, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: "Thank you for coming! Ah, you look so pretty with that clothes," he said with a chuckle. Nagisa's face is flushed, embarrassed. [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.

Nagisa always liked things that are funny and sweet, such as chocolate and stuffed. Cause of it, Nagisa is very pleased when she received a return gift from choco-berry that she was given to Karma at Christmas. Karma gives Nagisa a pink teddy bear. But, Karma's requirement is Nagisa have to come in his soccer game against Class-A soccer team tomorrow.

* * *

 

.

.

The short blue haired girl combing her soft hair, smoothing each strand of bangs on her forehead. The both of Azure eyes looked at the clock in her room, it was still at 06:00 a.m. Oh, it really feels excessive, Nagisa was ready despite Karma's match begins at 10:00 a.m.

She was getting up from her dressing table. She took a hairpin flowers and put it in her hair. She is very beautiful. Nagisa looks like a fairy from a fantasy story.

Nagisa out from her house with a jacket and short skirt. Although the time is still early, Nagisa began to walk into the Kunugigaoka sports hall where Karma and her classmates will compete. To a place that incidentally not far from her house. Because Karma will be doing match, Karma is kept busy on the football field for a variety of preparations, such as heating his body. It seems like it would be better if Nagisa doesn't call Karma first. Four hours in the yard of sports hall won't be felt, she thought. In addition to the fresh air, there is also a lot of flowers and small animals to eliminate boredom.

Nagisa has arrived in front of the sports hall. She saw Moondrop, a typical spring flower near a ditch. Her hand trying to reach that beautiful yellow flowers, but Nagisa doesn't approach because she fears of falling. The girl puffed out her cheeks. She was upset because the Moondrop was never achieved. But her effort stopped when she saw a big hand had managed to take the flowers.

"This is ... for my blue Moondrop." A young man said while giving some flowers to Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled and stared at the red-haired boy. Yes, he was Karma. Nagisa has just stopped thinking about him, and Karma had appeared at her side. It seems that boy was practicing here. Nagisa has just opened her little mouth to say thank you, Karma was already saying goodbye. "Sorry, I must go back to practice with my team."

Nagisa was silent. Staring at the back of the young man who is getting away. but before getting away, Karma turned to Nagisa. "Thank you for coming! Ah, you look so pretty with that clothes," he said with a chuckle. Nagisa's face is flushed, embarrassed.


End file.
